Never Again
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sirius loves the rush. Remus is scared.


**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Anatomy and Physiology  
Task 3 - Write about someone trying to control something or someone.  


 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Disagree

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day  
Do A Dive - Write about an adrenaline rush

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Rock – "You're an idiot." / "You're only just getting that now?"

 **Never Again**

"You're no fun," Sirius pouted

"I disagree with you. I am fun. I just have a very different definition of fun."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "It's a rush! Don't you want to feel that kind of excitement? There's nothing like it. It's even better than sex."

"I'm going to try to ignore that insult, but I do want to say one more thing. You're an idiot."

Sirius chuckled. "You're only just getting that now? I've always been an idiot, but I'm your idiot."

"Sirius, I don't want you doing it anymore. I forbid you!"

Sirius' good humor vanished instantly. "You _forbid_ me. You don't get to tell me what I can and cannot do. As long as I'm not cheating on you, it has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me!?" Remus practically screeched. "Who's going to get the call if you end up flat like a pancake? I think it has a lot to do with me."

Sirius' eyes softened. "I know you're worried, and I'd be lying if I said I'm not scared before each jump, but I still love it. You know I've always been an adrenaline junkie. This shouldn't surprise you."

"It's dangerous." Remus wasn't one to give up when he wanted something.

"Statistically, there really aren't that many deaths due to bungee jumping. Remus, you love numbers; I'm sure you've done the math."

"That doesn't mean accidents can't happen."

"You're right. Sometimes, accidents do happen, but some might say I take a risk every time I get behind the wheel of my car."

"Especially with the way you drive," Remus muttered.

"You're not taking my keys, Remus, don't even think about it."

"Car accidents do happen, but with bungee jumping, there's only a thin band that snaps you away from the ground. What if that breaks? Or the surface that the band is tied to crumbles? Or maybe you hit a wall on the downward swing. So much could happen! Why take the risk?"

"Because it makes me feel alive," Sirius breathed. "I really wanted you to share it with me, do it with me one time, but I won't force you. Just like you can't force me to stop. I'm sorry your scared, Remus. I know reading about the accident in the paper frightened you, but I'm always careful. And if I didn't do things like bungee jumping or parachuting out of a plane, I wouldn't be me."

Sirius left the house then, forcing Remus to think a lot about what his lover said.

X

Sirius suited up, making sure the hook was secure on him. "Where's my helmet?" he asked while playing with his gear. Someone handed it to him, and he took it without looking up.

He lifted his head to fasten it, and his breath caught at the sight of Remus, similarly suited, a helmet already in place on his own head. "You're going to jump with me?" he asked, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing.

Remus shrugged. "One time. And I might lose everything I ate the last week."

Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I did my very first jump."

"You're not helping," Remus growled.

They walked over to the bridge and stepped over the railing so they were on the very edge. The two of them stared at each other briefly and pressed their lips together.

Sirius grabbed Remus in a hug, and Remus buried his head in Sirius' chest. And they fell while holding each other in a full body hug. Both screamed as the band snapped them away from certain danger. They swung wildly in the air.

"You okay?" Sirius yelled, his ears ringing and sweat pooling from his excitement.

"Um, I think so. I'll let you know when my stomach gets here too."

"Woo!" Sirius hollered, exhilaration coursing through his body.

"Never again!" Remus yelled. "You do what you want! Never again for me!"

Sirius giggled. It was even better with Remus at his side. Maybe he could talk his lover into doing it one more time with him.

(word count: 679)

 _(note: inspired by an espisode of Full House)_


End file.
